Some motor vehicles include driving assistance systems that can assist a driver in the operation of such vehicles. Driving assistance systems typically include sensors configured to detect information about the surrounding environment, such as the presence of other vehicles. Such driving assistance systems include computing systems that are configured to process the detected information to inform a driver of options for navigating the vehicle in the surrounding environment. For instance, some motor vehicles are configured to send an indication to a driver when there is an opportunity to pass another vehicle.